


The Little Wet Vampire

by Commando131



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Sex, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando131/pseuds/Commando131
Summary: A collection of short stories of Nikki Redfield, a vampire trapped in a preteen body who doesn't care where or when she pees.
Kudos: 6





	The Little Wet Vampire

An incontinent vampire.

Nikki grinned and pulled her pants down, exposing her pussy to the world. Becky looked down in shock, as did three other people. It never bothered Nikki though. She had no issues showing off her smooth, bare vagina to people.

“Are you going to do it here?” Becky asked.

“Do you see any real need to go looking for a bathroom?” Nikki scoffed.

“Well, I mean… don’t you want a little privacy?”

“No.” Nikki responded. “I just want to pee.”

As she finished her sentence, urine began dribbling out from between the redheaded girl’s legs. She bent her knees slightly, trying to angle the stream so that it landed behind her, but for the most part, it just went right down into her panties, which helplessly rested at her ankles, especially as Nikki gave a little ‘push’ and caused the stream to exit her body with a bit more force. She narrowed her eyes at Becky, giving a look of confidence and a smile that would send shivers down one’s spine.

“Nikki, you’re peeing in your pants!” Becky said.

Nikki simply shrugged.

“How does this not bother you!?”

“Guess it’s just part of being vampire. After a few decades, it’s hard to give a shit about most things.”

The other onlookers started to resume their business. No one else was really eager to watch this young girl pee on herself. Nikki couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. She sprayed out a final burst of pee, then gave her hips a shake.

“What do you have against bathrooms anyway?” Becky asked.

“Nothing really.” Nikki said as she slipped her pants off of her ankles. “It’s just… easier to not use one.”

“Are you going to walk home with no pants.”

Nikki nodded.

“Do you really not care if people see your vagina!?” Becky looked around frantically.

“Why would I?” Nikki laughed. “My boobs and my ass are nothing to brag about so I show my pussy instead!”

“I don’t think I could ever do that…” Becky covered her face in embarrassment.

“For a vampire, you’re still pretty young.” Nikki tossed her soaked clothes into the trash can. “Give it some time, you start to not care about these kinds of things. Now, are you going to pee or what?”

Becky shook her head frantically. “No! I might be a vampire but I still have some dignity. I’ll find a bathroom!”

“Really?” Nikki groaned. “Fine, let’s go look for one.”

“No way!” Becky held out a hand. “Traveling the city with you has been awkward enough. Now I have to walk around with you not wearing any pants?”

“You’d prefer I walked around with pee-soaked pants instead?” Nikki raised an eyebrow.

“I’d prefer you be normal!” Becky shouted. “If this is the way you are then I’m better off on my own!” She leapt to the roof of a diner, then disappeared into the night.

Nikki sighed. She hoped Becky would be a bit more receptive to a friendship, but the girl had only been a vampire for a two years. Still holding onto a lot of the values and morals she held in life… Nikki shrugged her shoulders and started to walk back to her home.

A few people looked at her in surprise, needing a double take to make sure their eyes were telling them the truth. For some of the men, she even stopped and spread her feet apart where she stood in order to allow them to get a good look at her pussy. She wasn’t really horny, per se, so she didn’t go so far as to spread it open for her audience, but she would strike a pose for them. Nikki rarely got horny anymore. Or rather… it wasn’t a matter of being horny or not, but that having sex was such a bother. So even if she was in the mood, she rarely wanted to actually get in bed with someone. But still, she loved the attention. Since vampires don’t age, she was never going to have a particularly attractive body, so in order to compensate for lack of bust, she relied on her pussy. However, since she basically looked like a kid, most people felt pretty self conscious looking between her legs… which Nikki found doubly amusing.

“Ah!” Nikki waved a finger at a man who took a step closer to her. “Only looking. No touching.” She walked backwards slowly, arms open, presenting herself in her half-naked glory.The man grinned. Then Nikki turned around, gave her ass a playful shake, and ran off at vampire speeds.

When she got back to her flop, the sun was already peaking over the horizon; the dark sky steadily turning a brighter shade of blue with each passing minute. Since she fed, the sun wasn’t going to be particularly damaging to her, but even for a freshly fed vampire, sunlight was… uncomfortable. It didn’t actually burn your skin but you often felt very weak. At Nikki’s age, she could tolerate the weakness, but why would you willingly want to put yourself in an uncomfortable situation? It was like sleeping on a pile of rocks while there was a bed right next to you. She tapped the control panel next to the window, causing the pane to darken and block out the light from the outside.

Nikki took a deep breath. Her flop was starting smell like urine, which was an accomplishment even for her. Sadly, this part of the community didn’t actually have bathrooms in the rooms themselves. Instead, you had community bathrooms and showers. Nikki’s flop was little more than a room, roughly ten square meters wide, containing a bed, a kitchenette, and a dresser. As such, there were many times Nikki opted to pee in her room rather than walk all the way to the bathroom. The result of that was her room was beginning to smell, even for her. Her bed was still wet from this morning. There was a puddle in front of the kitchen counter, and there was a puddle in the northwest corner of the room. She shrugged, grabbed a glass of water and started drinking it down.

Nikki unzipped her jacket and pulled off her t-shirt. In this summer heat, she preferred sleeping naked. She grabbed an extra blanket, covering up this morning’s wet spot on her bed and simply laid down on top. She rolled over on her back, spread her legs apart and slipped a finger into her pussy.

Few things were more relaxing than passing out after an orgasm. Nikki opened her eyes and smiled as she stretched. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up. She had to pee. Looking at the two puddles on the floor, she made a wry smile.

“Should probably actually use the toilet this time.” she mumbled. Nikki stood up. But what happened next took her completely by surprise. It was like her body simply decided it didn’t want to use the bathroom. Once Nikki was standing upright, pee began to stream out of her body, splattering onto the pale tile floor.

“What the hell…?” She lifted her right leg, looking down at her pussy as pee poured out of her. She tried to stop the flow but her muscles wouldn’t listen. She just kept on peeing. Normally she wouldn’t mind peeing on the floor - she had certainly done it many times before - but this time it wasn’t her choice. And it felt… weird.

She continued to stare at her own stream in confusion. She tried to cut it off, tightening her lower body muscles, but it was like a computer that wouldn’t respond to commands. She was certain she was flexing… yet the pee wouldn’t stop. She shrugged her shoulders and simply finished going on the floor.

“Well… that was weird.” she said as she took her blanket and wiped off her pussy. “Maybe it was the sun.” She looked outside. Dusk was falling upon the city, though there was still a fair degree of sunlight. But she dimmed the window, which blocked 99% of the sun’s rays. She shouldn’t be feeling any negative effects. In fact, the rest of her body felt quite strong. It was only her bladder muscles which didn’t seem to listen to her. “Well if it’s not the sun… why the fuck couldn’t I stop peeing?” She looked down at her pussy again. “Hey. Do what I tell you.”

Nikki chuckled and shook her head. She walked over to the counter and started to brew a cup of coffee. While waiting, she walked over to her dresser, getting out a pair of plain white panties and some hot pants. She would probably also wear the shirt and jacket from yesterday. Once the coffee was ready, she drank it down and got dressed.

By the time she left the flop, the sun was pretty much gone. Lights illuminated the streets, even though the sky still had some color left in it. Nikki looked around. Quite a few people were still out and about. Finding someone to feed on wouldn’t be easy. She might have to charm someone and lure them into an alley again.

There was a young woman standing alone next to a bench, plugging away at her phone. She had a red velvet dress that barely went down at all — at least 10 cm above her knees. It was low cut, showing nice cleavage. A perfect target. Nikki walked up the woman, who was roughly a head taller than her.

“Hey. Nice night.”

The woman looked up. “Oh yeah, I guess so.” She looked back down at her phone.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” Nikki said. “What’s your name?”

“Lauren.” she responded.

“I’m Nikki.”

“Where are your parents?”

Nikki laughed. “I might look young, but I assure you, I’m not a kid.”

“I see.” The woman finally put her phone away and looked directly at Nikki. “I never would have guessed.”

Nikki returned the gaze. “In fact… you find me very attractive, don’t you?”

The woman raised an eyebrow at first. A few seconds of silence passed, and her expression started to soften. “Yes… there is a… certain appeal to your youthfulness.”

Nikki grinned and pulled her shorts down just enough to reveal her pussy.

“Oh my…” Lauren blushed.

“What do you think?” Nikki said with a toothy grin.

“Very hot.” the woman replied, eyes fixed on Nikki’s crotch. “You’re an outie, too.”

Nikki nodded, then pulled her shorts back up. “So… are you going to show me yours?”

Lauren nodded and hiked up her dress, followed by pulling her black leggings and panties down just enough for Nikki to get a peek at the goods.

“Ah, you keep it trimmed.” Nikki said. “Very sexy. I’d love to get my hands on that.”

“You can touch me wherever you want…” Lauren said sullenly.

The vampiric charm appeared to be in full effect. Lauren was willing to do almost anything for Nikki at this point. “All right… let’s go into that alley where it’s a little more private.”

Nikki and Lauren moved between two tall buildings. There was one light in the alley, but otherwise it was out of sight of most people. A perfect place to feed. As Nikki took her victim by the hand and led her into the alley, her groin suddenly started to burn with desire to pee.

“I’ve never done it with a girl before…” Lauren said. “How do I…?”

“Just follow my lead.” Nikki replied. She positioned Lauren against the wall. Nikki ran a finger against her bare calves, slowly climbing up and lifting her dress.

Nikki’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something warm and wet growing against her crotch. She looked down quickly, seeing a dark spot expand on her crotch. It wasn’t long until urine started seeping out.

“Oh…” Lauren said, looking down at Nikki’s shorts. “Did you… have an accident?”

“I… I didn’t… I mean…” Nikki looked down in confusion, her eyes wide and her teeth gritted. Why was she suddenly peeing? It didn’t make any sense! It really was as if her body just lost control.

“It’s kind of hot…” Lauren said.

“Oh, shut up!” Nikki stepped away from the woman, spreading her feet apart as pee continued to soak through her clothes. She tried not to get any on her shoes, but it was running down her leg and going into her socks at this point.

Lauren seemed to snap out of her charm. She blinked a few times before standing up straight and pulling her dress back down. “Wait, I… what was happening?”

“I peed myself, okay!? Shut up and get out of here!” Nikki yelled.

Lauren looked at Nikki in confusion, holding the side of her head before walking out of the alley.

Nikki grumbled. This was twice now her body wouldn’t respond to her commands.

“Normally I wouldn’t care about peeing myself, but it’s less fun when it isn’t my choice…” Her bladder seemed empty now. Suddenly the feeling of warm, wet pants and pee-filled shoes didn’t seem quite so fun. Not only that, but her meal escaped. Not that she couldn’t eventually find another, but her mood was far too sour now. Once again, she took off her shoes, took off her socks, followed by her panties and shorts, and threw them into a nearby dumpster. “At this rate, I’m going to have to charm myself some new clothes…” she mumbled.

Nikki walked down the hallway of the flophouse, a tired expression on her face. Even she had to admit, the days where she was returning home with no pants were starting to become a bit too frequent. She walked by an older woman, who took one look at Nikki’s bare lower half, gave a confused look, but no comment. Frankly, Nikki wasn’t even the mood to strut her stuff.

When she arrived at her flop, she saw a familiar face. Lance Gorman. One of the more prominent vampires around the city. He had long dark hair… well, it stopped just short of his shoulders. Long by Nikki’s standards. He was a bit of a slender guy, dressed in a black button-up shirt which he left open, showing a plain white shirt underneath, along with some dark blue jeans. He took one look at Nikki and chuckled.

“Got lazy and peed yourself again?” he asked.

“Sure.” Nikki rolled her eyes.

“I’ve met some quirky vampires in my time but nothing tops you, Nik.” He held out a bottle of vodka. “Wanna share?”

Nikki almost refused him, but honestly getting drunk sounded good right now. She nodded and opened the door to her room.

Lance quickly noticed the smell. “Damn, Nik. Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

Nikki shrugged. “Not my fault they put the bathrooms at the other end of the hall.”

“The flat next door isn’t occupied. Let’s drink there.”

He delivered a strong kick to the door, forcing it open. Nikki followed the man in. It was nearly identical to Nikki’s flat, except that the bed was just a box and a mattress. Lance took the first drink, then sat down on the bed and held the bottle out to Nikki. He kept glancing down at her crotch while holding out the bottle.

Nikki grinned and shook her head, then swiped the bottle and took a drink.

“How goes the hunting?”

“Fine.” Nikki answered. “This district is pretty easy since security hardly patrols it.”

“Killed anyone yet?”

Nikki shook her head. “I haven’t killed someone in years. There’s simply not a need.”

“True.” Lance took another drink.

“What bring you here anyway?”

“I was around.” he said as he adjusted his pants. “Thought I’d drop in and see how you were doing. Hasn’t been the same since you left the clan.”

Nikki looked at the man’s groin. He was getting hard. “You know, you guys always think girls can’t tell what you’re doing but we do.”

“What do you mean?”

“Trying to hide that hard-on you have.”

Lance looked at the window and sighed. “Well hey, I didn’t ask you join me with no pants on. So if you’re gonna make me stare at your pussy all night, get prepared for a little awkwardness.”

Nikki laughed. “I suppose you’re right.” She took the bottle and another drink from it. “I’m just giving you shit.”

Lance took another hard look between Nikki’s legs. “Hey… before we get too drunk, do you wanna…?” He held his arms out.

Nikki rolled her eyes. “I knew you were going to ask that.” She walked over to the bed, bent over slightly, placing her hands on the mattress and spread her feet apart. “Go ahead.”

Lance grinned, got up, and pulled down his own pants. Nikki made a heavy sigh as his hands grabbed her hips and she felt him enter her body. She took another drink as he started thrusting.

“When’s the last time you got laid anyway?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Nikki grunted. “I haven’t been in the mood lately, so forgive me if I’m not all that receptive.”

“It’s fine.” Lance said.

“Actually… I’ve kind of got a new problem.”

“What’s that?”

“I… well this is kind of embarrassing even for me…” Nikki grasped the bed tightly as Lance started thrusting a little harder. “I think I might actually be… incontinent.”

“What?”

“Yeah…” Nikki laughed a little. “It’s happened now and again, I just find myself suddenly peeing when I didn’t mean to. Lately though, it’s like my muscles won’t even work. Twice today, I just started peeing and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Huh…” he grunted. “That’s so weird. What do you think… caused it?”

“Well,” Nikki laughed again, “Probably from the fact that I haven’t ever really tried to hold it. As soon as I have to pee, I just… go.”

“So it’s your own fault then.” Lance laughed with her.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Nikki shook her head.

There was a few moments of silence as Lance began to slow down for a bit. He pulled out of her and tapped her left hip. Nikki knew what that meant. She laid down on her back, putting her knees in the air. Lance stood over her, dick in hand. Nikki looked down and watched as he put it inside of her. He then grabbed her thighs and began pumping again, this time going slow but hard. Normally Nikki was pretty dominant during sex, preferring to control her partner, but there were times when she enjoyed getting plowed. The motions of his hips slamming into her… she gave a slight grin.

“So what are you going to do about it?” He asked. “I imagine you wouldn’t have brought it up if you liked it.”

“Yeah…” Nikki sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Like, it’s not the peeing that I mind, but rather I don’t like having no control over my body.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

Nikki stared up at the ceiling. “Maybe this is my excuse to just go around the rest of my life with no pants. I guess I could wear a skirt and just go commando.”

“Yeah, that might work.” Lance grunted again. “Oh man, it’s coming. Can I-?”

“Yeah,” Nikki sighed. “I don’t care.”

Lance’s hip motions got quicker and quicker. He stopped for a moment, letting out a sharp exhale as he reached climax.

“Feel better?” Nikki asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah… thanks for that.” Lance looked up at her after catching his breath. “You want me to eat you out?”

Nikki shook her head. “Nah, this was enough for me.”

“Really? I feel guilty though, like I owe you or something.”

“Like I said, I wasn’t entirely in the mood this time.” Nikki said. “I don’t mind if you want to use me to get off but I’m not really looking for fireworks here.”

Lance nodded as he pulled out. “This thing really has you beat doesn’t it.”

“Yeah…” Nikki rolled over and stood up. “Guess I just gotta figure out how I want to live with it.” She stumbled over towards the window. The city always looked pretty at night. One of the few sights she never tired of, even at her age. Her eyes went back and forth from building to building, looking at the various lights which gleamed like a jewels on a statue. With that and the crescent moon hanging over the city, Nikki felt an odd sense of peace as she stared out the window.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of needing to pee again. It was slight, so she paid it no mind at first. But it quickly hit her that that feeling would be followed by a loss of control. She felt urine slink through her body, on the verge of coming out. She tried to tighten her muscles, but it was no use. She spread her legs apart, looked down at the floor and watched helplessly as a stream of pee spilled out of her. It didn’t last more than a few seconds, but it was enough.

“Was that a joke?” Lance asked.

“No…” Nikki growled. “That’s exactly the problem. It just happens.”

Lance tried to hide his laugh. “I don’t know, Nikki, this feels like just desserts in a way.”

“I already know that, I don’t need to hear it from you, man.”

“Well what are you going to do?” Lance asked. “Not like you can see a doctor.”

“I really don’t know.”

“Could always wear a diaper.” Lance said.

Nikki glared at him. “I am not. Ever. Going to wear. A Diaper.”

“Really?” he laughed.

“I would rather pee myself uncontrollably than wear a diaper.”

Lance threw his hands up in resignation. “All right. You do you, Nik. For your sake, I hope you get past this, but if you don’t… well it doesn’t seem like the worst fate for you.”

Nikki took one final drink, finishing off the bottle. “I’ll get through this. I’m sure it’ll heal eventually.”

“Hope so.” Lance said. “Never heard of a vampire being incontinent, but… I guess there’s a lot even we don’t know about ourselves.” He took another hard look at her vagina, then looked up at her eyes. “What’s next for you?”

“Probably pass out.” Nikki said, leaning against the wall. “When I wake up… well… I guess we’ll see.” She hobbled over towards the bed and collapsed. Lance hopped next to her and stroked her head. It wasn’t long until Nikki blacked out.


End file.
